Unspoken I Love You
by Ryoma'sBiased
Summary: Tezuka come back from Germany.Ryoma felt something gonna happen and his boyfriend,Fuji Syuusuke,acting odd doesnt help him.What would happen?And what did Atobe Keigo had to do with Ryoma ? Pairing:FujiRyo and slight Tezuka/Atobe


**Author Note: Lets just say all the tennis player know each other from the beginning of the story ..**

 **Summary:Tezuka come back from Germany.Ryoma felt something gonna happen and his boyfriend,Fuji Syuusuke,acting odd doesnt help him.What would happen?And what did Atobe Keigo had to do with Ryoma** ?

 **Disclaimer:The characters does not belong to me..**

 **Warning:Tezuka a bit OOC .**

Ryoma walk alone through the cold air of night toward Kawamura Sushi.Tezuka had come back from Germany and the team decided to celebrate it at Kawamura Sushi.

Ryoma look up at the dark sky.

"Seems like its gonna rain soon"he whispered and keep walking.

He arrived at Kawamura Sushi at the same time as Atobe.He glared at him.

"What are you doing here,Monkey King?"he said folding his arms in front of his chest.Atobe flip his hair.

"Ore-sama heard you guys gonna celebrate Tezuka's return so ore-sama just wanna meet him"he answered.Ryoma just rolled his eyes.There was sounds heard from inside.

"It seems like they'd started.We better get in"Atobe said stretching his hand to open the door but Ryoma suddenly put his own hand on him stopping his movement.

"Brat?"Atobe turn to Ryoma.Ryoma put his other finger to his lips silencing Atobe.Ryoma focused on hearing the conversation held inside.Atobe followed.

"Nya Fujiko!You never told us about it!"Kikumaru's voice rang.

"That's not a big deal,Eiji"Ryoma can sense a smile in Fuji's voice.

"It is a big deal,Fuji-sempai.Who would ever thought you and Tezuka-buchou were dating"Momo's voice followed soon.

Shock.That what Ryoma felt hearing those words.He unconciously grip Atobe's hand which he still holding a bit hard making the diva winced but didnt said anything.

"And since before Tezuka left to Germany on top of that.You keep the secret too long Fujiko!You're so mean,nya!"Kikumaru's voice heard again.

"Eiji,there must be reason why they didnt tell us earlier.Isnt it Tezuka?"Oishi said and Ryoma can imagine the motherhen holding Kikumaru to stay still.

"Aa"Tezuka's only reply.

Ryoma stare at the door blank.It's hurt but he cant cry.He couldnt cry.

"Aa.So that's why Fuji-sempai was acting odd these days.I should have known those uncomfortable feeling I felt these days"he whispered completely forgetting Atobe beside him whose hand still in him.Atobe keep quite because honestly the news was shocking to him.

Ryoma pull his hand back looking at the sky.He laugh softly but Atobe can heard the pain in it.

"Haha.I guess I'm just a toy then.A toy which will be thrown away when the time come.I should never believed whatever sweet words that come out from Syuusu-Fuji-sempai's mouth.Everything was a lie.So,that's why he didnt want anybody knew about us"he keep muttering not realizing he was revealing everything to Atobe.

Atobe stare at the boy.Its true.He never knew Ryoma and Fuji was in a relationship.Nobody knew precisely.Even their own teammates.When Ryoma take a deep breath and reaching out to open the door,this time it was him who stop him making the boy turn to him.

"Atobe"the boy actually surprised to see him.He really forgot Atobe was there with him.

"Are you okay?You dont have to go in if you dont want to"Atobe ask slowly.Ryoma sigh.

"Soon or later I will have to face it.Sooner the better"he said.

"If you want to cry-"Atobe said but Ryoma cut him.

"Dont worry.I'm not going to cry.I couldnt cry.Its hurt but I couldnt cry"Ryoma said shrugging Atobe's hand from his own and open the door wearing his usual bored expression.

"Ochibi!You're late nya"Kikumaru,not surprisingly,glomp him as soon he saw him.

"And do you know that Fuji and Tezuka was going out nya.They have been for a long time nya"he continued.Ryoma glance a bit at his boyfriend,no,ex-boyfriend.He can see the smile Fuji was wearing twitched slightly.

He freed himself from his sempai's grip and turn towards Fuji and Tezuka.

"That's good to hear.Omedetou"he said but Fuji can sense coldness in them.He open his eyes to stare to Ryoma's own but the boy look away from him.

"Oii Monkey King!Aren't you coming in?"Ryoma said and Atobe walk into the shop.Ryoma walk toward the other table where Momo,Inui and Kaidoh was sitting avoiding Fuji's eyes.

"Atobe.What a surprise to see you here"Inui said and Atobe shoot him his look.

"Ore-sama just want to see if Tezuka really had come back"he said glancing at Tezuka.

"Why dont you take a sit,Atobe"Oishi offered a seat between him and Tezuka.Atobe hufted but take the offer nontheless.They continue talking among themselves.

Atobe glance at Fuji from the corner of his eyes when the tensai stand up and went to the other table and sit between Ryoma and Inui.

Ryoma keep talking with Momo making Fuji had no choice but to talk to Inui.

Atobe turn back to Tezuka to find the man was looking at the same direction as him.He narrowed his eyes realizing something.

After some time,they decided to go home.Ryoma get up and start to go to the door when a hand grab his arm.He turn around to see it was Fuji.He look at him coldly.

"Let me walk you home,Echizen.I have something to talk with you"Fuji said and all eyes was on them.Ryoma pull his hand slowly not to attract suspicion.

"I can go home alone.Why dont you walk with buchou.I'm sure both of you have a lot to talk about since you guys havent meet for a long time"Ryoma said in monotone making Fuji inwardly winced.

"It's fi-"Fuji said but Atobe cut him.

"Ore-sama'll take him Fuji.Ore-sama was going to pass by his house anyway.And its raining.It would be better if ore-sama send him home with his limo"Atobe said and all eyes on him.Fuji open his eyes staring at Atobe's.

"I think that's better too since Echizen's house was the farthest among us from here"Oishi said and Ryoma just rolled his eyes.He turn around.

"Lets go then"he said and Atobe followed him out from the shop.

Atobe open his umbrella which he left outside earlier and pull Ryoma closer to him.They walk toward the awaiting limo where Atobe then opened the door and let Ryoma enter first.Ryoma shoot him a glare but complied anyway.

The sushi shop's door was opened so all the Seigaku's regulars saw all of it.Fuji was shooting a cold stare at Atobe's head.

"Atobe was a gentleman nya.I wonder if he like Ochibi that way"Kikumaru laugh.

"Lets make our move too.Thanks for the food Kawamura"Tezuka said to Kawamura.The power player smile shyly.

"It's nothing,Tezuka.It's good to have you back"he said and Tezuka nod.After that,they all went to their own way.

In the limo on their way to Ryoma's house,Atobe turn beside him where Ryoma was staring outside.His eyes was so distant.Atobe sigh and stare outside too on his side.

' _How can you do this,Tezuka?'_ he thought.

After a while,they arrived in front of Ryoma's house.Atobe turn back to Ryoma seeing the boy was so deep in his thought.

"Brat!Oi brat!We've arrived at your house"Atobe said shaking Ryoma's shoulder making the latter shocked.He was about to yelled at Atobe but stop when he realize they've arrived at his house.He opened the door and step out.He turn to Atobe one last time.

"Thanks for the ride and no words on what happened today!"he said and slam the door shut.Atobe gritted his teeth.

"That brat!"he said before ordering his driver to drive home.

The next day,Fuji tried to talk with Ryoma but the latter would always avoid the former.Fuji take his chance when Tezuka ordered Ryoma to have a match with Kaidoh at the farthest court.

"Ryoma"Fuji called slowly but Ryoma ignored him.

"Ryoma,please.We need to talk"Fuji pleaded.Yes,the tensai pleaded.

"Aren't we already talking,Fuji-sempai?"Ryoma said coldly stretching out Fuji's name without looking at the other.He continue walking toward the court where Kaidoh was waiting for him.

"Ryoma-"Fuji tried to talk again but Ryoma quickly cut him.

"I have a match.If you excuse me"Ryoma said and walk faster all the while never turn even once at Fuji.

"Shit!"Fuji cursed a bit loudly kicking the ground below his feet.His curse shocked the nearby non-regulars.He glared at them before walking away.

When Fuji tried to talk to Ryoma,Tezuka silently watched them.

"You do know about them"suddenly a voice shocked him.He turn around to see Atobe looking at him seriously.

"Atobe"he acknowledge him but didnt say anything about his earlier statement.He turn back to see Fuji walking away looking angry.

"How did Fuji turned out dating Echizen when he's already dating you?"Atobe asked with the same cold voice.However,Tezuka didnt say anything.Atobe got annoyed.

"Tezuka!"He said but not too loudly to attract attention on them.

"Fuji said he's bored"finally Tezuka said something slowly.

"So you told him to date Echizen as replacement and play around with the brat's feelings?"Atobe said looking at Tezuka in disbelief.Tezuka keep quiet.Atobe shake his head.

"And you called yourself his captain.I can't believe you were this selfish,Tezuka"he said and stormed away.He had his own school to attend anyway.

Tezuka stared at Ryoma who was having a match with Kaidoh.

"Because I know Fuji loved Echizen.He had been since their match in the rain or maybe even since from the start.He just never realized it"he whispered more to himself and keep watching the match.

From the day on,Fuji would always tried to find a chance to talk to Ryoma without making anyone suspicious.

...o...

Seeing nobody was around,Fuji grabbed Ryoma's arm and turn him around.For the first time since that night,golden eyes met with blue.Fuji inwardly gasped at the emptiness in Ryoma's eyes.

"What do you want sempai?We have nothing to talk about"Ryoma said still as coldly as the passed days.

"We need to talk.About us"Fuji said tightening his grip on Ryoma's arm.Ryoma laugh bitterly at his words.

"Were there even us in the first place?I'm just your sex buddy isn't it" he said making Fuji gripped tighter.

"Ryoma,please.Let me explain"Fuji said desperately.

"Nobody even know that 'us' was exist.So,there's no 'us' to begin with.There's nothing to explain"Ryoma tried not to sound hurting.

"Ryo-"Fuji tried to talk again but Kikumaru's shout cut him.

"Ochibi!There's someone here to see you nya"the redhead shouted bouncing his way toward them.

Ryoma quickly pull his arm back from Fuji's grip.Fuji put his usual smiling mask while Ryoma pull his cap low hiding his eyes.

"Who?"Ryoma asked as Kikumaru reached them.

"Oshitari Yuushi of Hyotei nya.I wonder why he's here"the redhead said.Ryoma sigh and walk away ignoring Fuji.

"What are you talking about with ochibi,Fujiko"Kikumaru turn his attention to his bestfriend.

"Saa"all Fuji say with a smile.Kikumaru narrowed his eyes before shrugging.

"Maa.I wanna spy on ochibi.I wonder what Oshitari want with him"he said and bounce away.Fuji sigh before walking away too.

...o...

Ryoma walk toward Oshitari who was waiting for him outside the court.He cleared his throat taking the Hyotei's regular's attention.

"Echizen-kun"Ryoma look up at him in his usual bored expression.

"What do you want?"he asked.The so called Tensai of Hyotei smile.

"How about going out with me?"he said successfully making Ryoma widened his eyes.

"What?"

"I heard that you've broken up with your boyfriend.That make you're available right"Oshitari said again.

"WHAT?!OCHIBI HAS A BOYFRIEND?"suddenly a shout from behind him heard surprising them.Ryoma turn around to see Kikumaru blinking at him with his mouth opened.

"What?Echizen has boyfriend?"Momo joined the redhead shocked.Kikumaru's shout probably told the whole members.

"Ii data"Inui scribbled.

"Fssshhh"Kaidoh blushed.

Ryoma sigh.

"I'm so gonna kill the Monkey King"he said slowly before turning back to Oshitari.

"I dont feel like going into a relationship now"he said and Oshitari nod.

"Maa,it cant be helped then"he said and turn away.After a few step,he turn back.

"Oh,and I have to warn you that you will get more visit after this"he said and Ryoma tilted his head confused .Then he sigh.

"Give the Monkey King a smack on the head for me"he said.Oshitari look at him amused before nodding and walk away.

Ryoma sigh when he was glomped.

"Ochibi!You never told me you have a boyfriend"Kikumaru shouted near his ear forcing him to shrugged off his sempai.

"It's not important.We've broken up anyway"he said trying to look disinterested.Hearing his words,Tezuka turn to Fuji slightly narrowing his eyes that only Fuji saw.Fuji frowned shaking his head.

"Still.You never told us you were in a relationship.Say it.Who was your boyfriend?"Kikumaru pouted at Ryoma.

"Ex-boyfriend!"Ryoma said pressing the ex- words making sure Fuji heard him loud and clear.Fuji sigh inaudibly.

"I dont care.Ex or not.I just want his name nya"Kikumaru said.

"Sou sou.The name Echizen.The name"Momo chirped in.The other regulars just watch them.

"Mada mada dane"Ryoma simply said trying to walk away but Kikumaru and Momo pull him back.

"Sempai!"Ryoma tried to struggle away but failed.

"That's not a name Ochibi!We want name!"

"I wanna know too.I dont have any data of his possible boyfriend"Inui fix his glass.

"I dont want to say his name anymore"Ryoma said making them shocked.Fuji was frozen.

"Ano..Does he hurt you,Echizen?Does he cheated on you?"Oishi slowly asked.Ryoma keep his face expressionless.

"I can't say that he cheated on me.I feel like I was the one who make him the one who cheated on his boyfriend"He said.The regulars except Fuji and Tezuka blinked.

"What does it mean?"Kawamura said.Ryoma sigh but still keeping his face straight.

"He date me eventhough he was already dating someone.I am just a replacement while his boyfriend was away"a twinge of pain make Fuji inwardly wince.

"School is starting"Ryoma continue and turn away.

"Why did you guys broke up anyway?"Inui asked.Ryoma look back over his shoulder looking at Tezuka.

"His boyfriend is back"he said and walk toward the clubroom.

"Ochibi!Tell me his name.That was cruel nya"Kikumaru said with his eyes watering.Poor ochibi!

Ryoma just wave his hand and disappeared into the clubroom.

Tezuka turn to Fuji at the back of the others.The tensai's head was lowered with his bangs hiding his eyes.He sigh.Fortunately nobody among the regulars realize Ryoma was looking at him earlier.

"Inui.Where is your data when I need it?"Kikumaru wailed forcing Oishi to calm him down.

"Eiji"Oishi said sighing.The redhead was too overprotective of their ochibi.

"Let's go.Class will start soon"Tezuka finally said and they all went into the clubroom where Ryoma just finished taking shower.

...o...

After news of Ryoma had broken up with his boyfriend went out,a lot of the school rival went to Seigaku especially during practice.Fudomine,Hyotei until Kantou region came.

"Ochibi,Ibu Shinji of Fudomine is here to see you"

"Echizen,Kajimoto Takahisa came"

"Echizen,someone want to see you"

"Brat,he have been waiting for you"

"Ochibi,another one"

Ryoma was annoyed because all the people was interupting his practice.The peoples keep coming everyday.All asked the same thing.

"Would you go out with me?"

Ryoma was annoyed but a few person was annoyed too.Tezuka was annoyed because they were interrupting practice.Oishi was annoyed because the more people come,the more his partner would tease Ryoma.Fuji was annoyed because Ryoma was his for God sake.He would throw glares at the peoples who was leaving after Ryoma rejected them.

"Echizen"Tezuka said one day when they were changing to go home.All the regulars turn to him.

"Yes?"Ryoma responded halfheartedly.Tezuka was about to speak when a shout shock them.

"KOSHIMAE!!"a voice shouted making all the regulars turn to the door to see Tooyama Kintarou with Shiraishi.

"Na..Nani?"Ryoma was shocked at the sudden shout.

"Koshimae!Go out with me!"Kintarou shouted.Ryoma sigh.

"Yadda!"he said firmly.

"Eh?Why?I dont care.I want to date Koshimae"Kintarou yelled pointing at Ryoma.The other Seigaku's regulars just stare at the scene in front of them.Shiraishi seeing the glare Fuji was giving Kintarou from the side went to grab Kintarou's arm.

"Kin-chan,Echizen said no so you cant force him"he said slowly.

Kintarou pouted when Shiraishi drag him out after saying apology.The seigaku regulars was about to sigh in relief when the door once again slammed open revealing Atobe and Kabaji behind him.

"Be awed by ore-sama's marvellous entrance"he said flipping his hair walking in.Ryoma glared at him.

"You!"he pointed his finger to Atobe.

"Huh?"the diva raise his eyebrows.

"I told you not to say anything.How did the news spread?"Ryoma's glare intensified.

"Ore-sama didnt told anyone"Atobe retorted.

"Liar.How did they knew then"Ryoma said and once again the others just stare at them.

"It's not ore-sama's fault Mukahi eavesdrop his conversation with Kabaji"Atobe shrugged.

"You admit you talk about it"Ryoma gritted his teeth.

"What do you expect from Kabaji?"Atobe sigh looking at Ryoma.Ryoma turn to the giant behind Atobe not saying anything.He sigh afterwards.

"It's just unfortunate that Mukahi heard us"Atobe continued.

"Wait.So you knew who Ochibi's boyfriend then"Kikumaru ask suddenly.

"Well of course"Atobe flip his hair again.

"Ore-sama know everything.Nah Kabaji"

"Usu"

"Tell me nya.Ochibi wont tell me"Kikumaru bounced pouting.

"Its not ore-sama's place to say anything"Atobe said glancing at Ryoma then briefly at Fuji.

Ryoma rolled his eyes.

"Whatever.I'm going home"he said walking out.The other shrugged before following him.

They was a few meter away from the clubroom when someone block their way.

"Hello,Echizen-kun"it was Yukimura with the rest of Rikkaidai behind him.

"What are you Rikkaidai doing here ahn?"Atobe asked looking at them from the side.Fuji felt his patience thinning.

"Some of our members would like to try their luck to this little chibi here"Yukimura answered and Ryoma frowned at the 'little chibi' words.

"I didnt know any of you would be interested in Echizen"Inui push his glass up ready to take note.

The Rikkaidai's regulars pointed at Marui,Yukimura and surprisingly Sanada.Marui grinned,Yukimura smiled while Sanada look away.Ryoma sigh.

"I-"his words was cut when he was pulled back and being dragged away.He look up just to see Fuji's angry face.

"Fujiko!Where are you dragging Ochibi to?"Kikumaru yelled but being ignored by the tensai.Ryoma tried to pull his hand from Fuji's grasp but failed.

"Let me go,Fu-"once again his words was cut off by Fuji.

"Never,Ryoma.I've had enough of the others trying to take you away from me"Fuji said as he open the clubroom's door and drag Ryoma in before closing the door and locking it from inside.

The other blinked.

"Did Fuji-sempai just said that Echizen was his?"Momo asked confused.

"I'm afraid I heard so too"Oishi said glancing at Tezuka who surprisingly calm.The Rikkaidai regulars watch in awe.

"Ochibi!"Kikumaru was about to dash for the clubroom when Tezuka stop him.

"Kikumaru!Nobody allowed to disturb them.Everyone go home"Tezuka said in his stern voice.Everyone look at him.

"But what if Fujiko do something bad to Ochibi?And isnt you and Fujiko going out?You gonna let him alone with other boy?"Kikumaru said lenghty with his eyes widened.

"We've broken up"Tezuka said calmly shocking the Seigaku regulars and Atobe.The Rikkaidai regulars didnt know what to do so they quietly walk away.

"What?Since when?"Oishi asked.

"The night we told you"come Tezuka relaxed reply.Once again the regulars was shocked.

"That long?We didnt notice any unusual in your behaviour"Inui said as his hand rapidly scribling.

"What about them?"Kawamura point at the clubroom.Tezuka look at them.

"It's my fault they broke up.So,nobody allowed to disturb them for now"he said firmly.Everyone fall silent even Kikumaru.

"So,I've done a wrong judgement too then"Atobe said slowly for once didnt use his ore-sama's speech.

"Ne Tezuka.How about a cup of coffee?As my apology"he said again to Tezuka.Tezuka look at him briefly before turning to his teammates.

"Let's go home"Tezuka said and the other slowly nodded.Atobe blinked before Tezuka turn back to him when he realize he wasnt moving.

"What are you waiting for?But I prefer the coffee shop I always go"Tezuka said making him grin.The other was already far ahead.

"Sure"he said and they walk away too with Kabaji following them from behind.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.

Back to Fuji and Ryoma.

Ryoma glared at Fuji when the tensai let his wrist go to lock the door.

"What do you want Fuji-sempai?"he said harsly.

"You are mine Ryoma.They have no right to ask you to be their's"Fuji said pinning Ryoma with his stare.Blue eyes met gold.

"Its already ended between us Fuji-sempai.Iie.There's nothing between us to begin with"Ryoma said folding his arm without looking away.

Fuji sigh and his facial soften.

"I'm sorry Ryoma.But please let me explain.I'm serious about you.I may be started going out with you out of boredment but I've grown really fond of you"he said trying to hold Ryoma but the boy dodge.

"Are you trying to fool me again?Aren't you satisfied having me fooled all this time?I can't take anymore lies from your mouth sempai"Ryoma said as his eyes was starting to tear up despite his effort to hold them in.

"What would Tezuka-buchou said after this"he continued slowly lowering his head looking at the floor.Fuji walk a step forward.

"We've broke up"he said slowly.He watch as Ryoma's body froze.

"Ryoma"he called and tried to touch Ryoma's arm but the boy step backwards.

"I..I'm going home"Ryoma said passing Fuji walking to the door without lifting his head up.

"Ryoma"Fuji tried to call him again and grab his wrist once again.

"Please open the door.I dont..I can't be here with you right now"Ryoma said and his voice cracked.Fuji's tears falls down slowly.

"Ryoma,please.I love you"with this Ryoma's tears flow down his cheek as he cried soundly.Fuji hearing him cry quickly pull him into a hug.

"This is the first time you said the words"Ryoma's words was muffled with Fuji's chest but the brunette still can hear him perfectly.He tightened his hug.

"I know.I'm sorry Ryoma.I love you.I love you.I love you"he said continuously burying his face into Ryoma's hair as the younger's cap was long forgotton on the floor.Ryoma's arm slowly wrapped around Fuji as he continue wetting Fuji's shirt.

Fuji slowly sat down on the floor with Ryoma on his lap still sobbing soundly.

"I've loved you for a long time Ryoma.It's just me who never realized it.It was Tezuka who knows it from the start.Tezuka open my eyes to see just how much you mean to me.How much I love you.Now I know why I chose to watch your match against Inui over the match between the regulars.Now I know why I called Ryuuzaki-sensei her first name that day.I was thankful for her to stop your bleeding.The truth was I was itchy to hold you there and told you that everything will be fine.I thought I was only worried as your sempai.But I was wrong.It's all because I love you.I was attracted to you the second you smashed the tennis ball back to the basket.That's why I forbid the regulars from stopping your match against Arai.I want you to teach Arai a lesson and show the others that you are worthy to be a regular.All because I love you"Fuji said lenghty as he hold Ryoma in his arms tightly as if afraid to lose the boy again.Ryoma had long stopped crying and just listening to Fuji's words without removing his face from Fuji's chest.

"And the match in the rain just strengthen my love for you.I told Yuuta about it because I'm proud of you.No matter how strong the opponent,you will always make a comeback and never give up even when you suffered so much.I love that side of you so much"Fuji continued smiling softly staring at the ceiling.

"You're not trying to fool me again are you?"finally Ryoma spoke up.

Fuji pulled Ryoma's head from his chest.He smile as he wipe the trails of tears on the younger's cheek.Big golden eyes stare at him.

"I'm not Ryo-chan.I'm serious about you.Now I know why I easily accepted Tezuka's suggestion to go out with you when I told him I was lonely.Now when I think about it,I was excited about it too when I ask you out the next morning"he said smiling softly.Ryoma was still a bit wary.Fuji seeing that smile again.

"And you know what,you're the only one I've ever said the words to"he said.When he saw Ryoma was about to open his mouth,he quickly cut him.

"Not even Tezuka.All I ever say to him was 'like'"he smiled.Ryoma close his mouth again.Fuji brush Ryoma's hair softly.

"You know,I never kiss Tezuka,have sex with him or even gone on a date with him.But I did all of that with you on the first week we date.I convince myself that maybe I'm just not ready to do that when I'm with Tezuka.Now I know.I'm just not willing to do that with people I dont love"he continued as he place a chaste kiss on Ryoma's lips making the boy blush.

"But why Tezuka-buchou date you in the first place when he knew about your feelings to me?"Ryoma asked looking at his fingers on Fuji's chest.

"I blackmailed him when I knew he have a crush on Atobe"Fuji simply said and Ryoma sigh audibly.He then place his head on Fuji's chest listening to his heartbeat.Fuji then put his arms around Ryoma tightly.

"When did you guys broke up anyway?I didnt notice anything unusual"Ryoma ask slowly staring far in the clubroom.

"How would you notice when all you do was avoiding me"Fuji teased.Ryoma pouted and pinch Fuji's hip making the tensai hissed.

"We broke up that night"Fuji then said hugging Ryoma even closer.He recalled his conversation with Tezuka that night.

Flashback

 _Fuji and Tezuka walk slowly on the street after their little gathering with the team.Fuji keep his gaze on the ground with his eyes opened.Tezuka glance at him and sigh._

 _"Fuji,I think it's better if we broke up"he said stopping his movement._

 _"Ne?"Fuji finally broke his gaze from the ground and turn toward Tezuka stopping his movement._

 _"I said lets break up.There's no love between us to begin with"Tezuka said and Fuji widened his eyes._

 _"But,I li-"_

 _"You like me.I know.But you love Echizen"Tezuka cut Fuji's words.Hearing Ryoma's name,Fuji start to tear up.He remembered the cold shoulder Ryoma gave him earlier in the shop._

 _"Fuji,you like me because you'd know me long enough.But that's it.You just like me as a friend.Now,how about Echizen"Tezuka said again._

 _"I.."Fuji trailed off.He dont know what he should say._

 _"Are you going to lie to yourself again?How long are you gonna stay oblivious to your own feelings?You love him.Stop lying to yourself"Tezuka said and sigh._

 _"I..Ryoma.."Fuji cant speak properly because he was already crying by now._

 _"Fuji,I've known you long enough.I've noticed how you would look at him.How your usually calm face when someone get hurt turn worried when Echizen got hurt._ _How your eyes trained on him for too long"Tezuka said and Fuji leaned against the wall._

 _"You felt hurt when he walk away earlier dont you?You feel the pain when he congratulate us isnt it?That show how much you love him.You dont want him to leave you"Tezuka continued facing Fuji._

 _Fuji raise his hands and cover his face.He cried harder as he let himself slide down the wall and sat on the ground._

 _"I do.I do love him.I love him so much"he choked out.Tezuka walk closer to him before squatting down and hug him._

 _"What should I do?What should I do,Tezuka?He must hate me now"Fuji said still crying.Tezuka pat his back to comfort him._

 _"Fuji Syuusuke that I know isn't someone who give up easily on what he want"he said and they keep silent until Fuji stop crying.He pull away as Fuji wipe his wet cheek._

 _"You know what?You never said you loved me"Tezuka tried to joke._ _Fuji smile bitterly._

 _"I'm sorry"he said._

 _"Doesnt matter.You know I like someone else"Tezuka said as he help Fuji up._

 _"Thank you,Tezuka"_

 _"Fix things up"he said and Fuji nod._

Flashback end

"I love you Ryoma"Fuji said kissing the top of Ryoma's head.

"I love you too,Fu-Syuusuke"Ryoma replied shyly.

The next day,

"Kami-sama,I cant stand this.Too much PDA!!"Kikumaru yelled at the scene at the court.Tezuka let out a small smile.

"Ne Tezuka,how about another cup of coffee?"he glance beside him to find Atobe.He walk away leaving Atobe dumbfounded before turning back.

"I'll text you the place and the time.Go back to your school"he said and completely walk away.

Atobe grinned.

OWARI

 **FujiRyo actually my most favourite pairing.I cant believe I took this long to write a story of them.Btw,read and review.Thank you.**


End file.
